Artemis Crock (Earth-16)
Artemis was brought to the Cave by Green Arrow and Batman to be the sixth member of The Team. She did not make a good first impression on Kid Flash, who repeatedly asked who she was, and who subsequently blamed her for taking Red Arrow's position on the team (despite Red Arrow having already decided not to join). She intern belittled him saying "Whatever 'Baywatch'! I'm here to stay" referring to his red swim trunks. Her first mission as part of the team was protecting Serling Roquette from assassins sent by the League of Shadows, AKA Cheshire. Whilst protecting Dr. Roquette, Artemis was attacked by Cheshire, who made an attempt to escape from her. Artemis gave chase and in the process, Cheshire's mask fell off. Artemis had the perfect opportunity to capture the assassin, but once she saw Cheshire's face and recognized her, Cheshire threatened to reveal Artemis' secret to her teammates, so Artemis let her escape. Wally then criticized her for her fail. Suspicion After returning to Gotham City later that night (teleporting into a phone box), Artemis noticed someone watching her from the shadows, and ordered the hidden figure to "come into the light". After stepping forward, the watcher was revealed to be Red Arrow, who said he knew Artemis was not Green Arrow's niece, and warned her not to hurt his friends.Young Justice (TV Series) Episode: Infiltrator Friction between Artemis and Kid Flash increased during the team's next mission when they went to rescue Kent Nelson from Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy. Frustrated with the way Kid Flash became careless in his pursuit of Miss Martian, she outed him as a non-believer of magic - a line he'd been using to hit on M'gann. Later in a moment of friendship, she asked him how he was handling the team's latest adventure, and immediately became frustrated again when Wally explained away the magic he had just witnessed. Unbeknownst to her, Nelson suggested that Wally pursue his 'own Spitfire'; advice he promptly disregarded.Young Justice (TV Series) Episode: Denial On August 27th, Artemis received a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham Academy, a very prestigious school in Gotham. She initially refused the offer, not wanting to leave behind her friends at Gotham North. Putting aside her own feelings, she agreed to go for her mother, to better her life—a chance her mother never had.Young Justice (TV Series) Episode: Downtime On December 5th Artemis found out Red Arrow was joining the team. She then volunteered to go on a mission with him, Kid Flash and Kaldur, volunteering because the mission involved Sportsmaster, and Cheshire. Before they arrived in Orleans Parish, Wally told her not to worry, because they had room for two archers. Later during a fight with Cheshire, with her once again dangling her real identity over Artemis' head, not wanting anyone to find out, Artemis tagged a train with a tracking device, making the others follow it, while she followed Cheshire. However, Red Arrow didn't trust her, so followed Artemis to where she was talking with Cheshire. Though she did save Red Arrows' life from Sportsmaster, she was blamed for ruining the mission. Red Arrow told everyone she wanted to take Cheshire out solo, and because of that, they lost both subjects. Everyone was disappointed in her selfish move - including Wally. Not wanting to give her secret away, Artemis agreed that that's what happened. Later that night Sportsmaster was waiting for her in her room. He told her she would always be blamed for things, as long as she stayed with the team. She told her dad to leave, and he told her to think about his offer. On December 30th, The team chase down Cheshire after receiving a report that she had boarded a plane with the same case that she had escaped with in New Orleans. When the team arrive at the site of the plane crash, Artemis tries to hide her worry. She is relieved when Cheshire shows herself at the start of the ambush. Artemis and Cheshire fight and Artemis is almost killed when Superboy's anger burst causes an avalanche. She is saved by Cheshire who comments that she really doesn't want her sister dead. After suspicion is raised about a mole again, Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian reveal their secrets to the team. Artemis' being that she comes from a family of villains. Huntress is her mother, Cheshire is her sister and Sportsmaster is her father. She is relieved when her team continue to give her their support, and Wally puts his arm around her, letting her know she's not alone. While the light tries to ground up her, Miss Martian, and Superboy's alliance, the team ambushes them and Artemis catches her father in a trap, She makes sure he knows where her allegiances lie, and kicks him in the face. After defeating the mind-controlled Justice League with the rest of the team on New Years, Artemis and Kid Flash kiss for the first time at the stroke of midnight. 5 Years Later Artemis has retired as a hero, and now lives in Palo Alto with her boyfriend Wally West where they both go to Stanford University together. She rejoined the team temporarily to help on a mission to defend a satellite that would open communication to Mars. She is apparently stabbed by Kaldur, and dies in Nightwing's arms. However the whole thing was staged from the start, and using a magical amulet given to her by Nightwing to change her appearance, now only Kaldur, Wally, and Dick know she is really alive. She and Aqualad remained as undercover agents for the Light until their true mission was discovered, after which they aided the Team in stopping the Reach takeover of Earth. After their defeat and Wally's death, Artemis decided to operate under the mantle of Tigress for the foreseeable future, as she felt Artemis was "Wally's partner". | Powers = | Abilities = * : Trained by Green Arrow and in competition with Red Arrow, Artemis prefers a composite bow rather than the recurve bows that the other Arrows use. * * * : Trained by Black Canary, she is able to keep up and even defeat her own sister. * * * ** : Artemis, along with aqualad, managed to discover the plans of the Light after infiltrating in the organization. ** * : Artemis is an expert with swords as well as most ranged weapons including a bow and blow pipe. ** * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Trick Arrows | Transportation = | Weapons = * Bow: Artemis' main weapon is a green compound bow. She also carries a green crossbow in case she runs out of arrows or her regular bow is lost/becomes unusable, as well as for defense while in civilian clothing. * Blow Pipe: As Tigress, Artemis made use of a blow pipe with special darts designed to induce catatonia for months. * Crossbow | Notes = *She is voiced by Stephanie Lemelin. | Trivia = * Artemis is half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese. * Was in a stable relationship with Wally West for over 5 years, until his death. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Artemis Crock | Links = * Tigress at the Young Justice Wiki }} Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Roy Harper's Love Interests Category:Wally West's Love Interests Category:Gotham Academy students Category:Students Category:Modern-Age Characters